Hierba mala nunca muere
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Lucy Natsu planean una vida juntos, pero una tragedia se atraviesa.


**Hierba mala nunca muere.**

-¡Mira! ¡Es enorme! ¡Será genial!-Señalaba el pelirrosa a la chica a su lado.

-En realidad no puedo ver muy bien desde aquí.-Resopló la rubia con fastidio.

Sin previo aviso (Y con bastante delicadeza) El joven la levantó y la sostuvo al borde del puente que miraba al verde campo que había señalado.

-Tienes razón. ¡Es enorme! ¡Demasiado enorme! ¡Y está al borde de un lago profundo!

-¡No seas aguafiestas Lucy! ¡Imagina!-Señaló de nuevo al campo como bosquejando sus pensamientos.- ¡Construiré una enorme casa de árbol! ¡Pondré un columpio con una llanta y construiré un muelle! ¡También la casa será muy grande! ¡La haré yo mismo! ¡Del otro lado del jardín pondré un par de porterías y le enseñaré a jugar fut-bol! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Se divertirá como nadie! ¡Y yo jugaré con él todos los días! ¡No importa que tan agotado esté! ¡Siempre voy a estar con él!-Acarició el levemente abultado vientre de su esposa por donde la sostenía.- Y contigo.

Lucy sonrió al sentir un suave beso en su nuca.

Si existía un hombre más loco y soñador que su marido, el pobre de seguro sería desbancado apenas Natsu se enterara.

-¿Y sabes qué más puedo hacer? –Siguió hablando- Una biblioteca ¡Una enorme biblioteca para que metas los millones de libros que Levy te regala! ¡Y un jardín para que plantes flores! ¡También voy a construir un bote y saldremos cada fin de semana a pescar con Happy y el niño!

Lucy rió de nuevo poniendo su mano sobre la de Natsu.

-¿Sabes que más sería divertido Natsu?-Le dijo al chico que la miró con curiosidad.-Podríamos leerle un cuento cada noche hasta que se duerma, arroparlo y darle un beso de buenas noches.

Natsu sonrió.

Luego infló los cachetes y soltó una leve carcajada.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Lucy golpeando su cabeza.-¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-¡Eres muy cursi!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué soy cursi? ¡Tú fuiste el que me propuso matrimonio entre fuegos artificiales de corazones!

El pelirrosa enrojeció de repente sacando una risilla a Lucy.

-¡Fue idea de Mira!

-Pero tú lo hiciste. "Lucy te amo, por favor cásate conmigo!"

-¡No lo repitas!

-"¡Lucy te amo, cásate conm…

Las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas con un beso del pelirrosa.

-Eres muy molesta.-Le dijo colorado.- Además eso era verdad, aun lo es.

Lucy le sonrió de nuevo y miró al horizonte donde estaba el sueño de su esposo.

-Todo lo que dices…Es maravilloso.- Dijo ganándose una sonrisa del pelirrosa.- Pero, aunque viviéramos en una choza pequeña, sería igual de maravilloso. ¡Seremos padres Natsu!-Le dijo con entusiasmo a su marido.- ¡Ya puedo escucharlo! ¡Cómo nos llama "papá" y "mamá"!

Natsu le regaló su más grande sonrisa mientras apretaba un poco más su abrazo alrededor de Lucy… Y del futuro Dragneel.

Lucy, Natsu y Ryusei Dragneel.

Su familia.

Nada podría arruinar ese momento tan feliz en su vida.

O eso pensaba hasta que escuchó un gran estruendo a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Lucy tratando de girarse.

Pero el joven la sujetó con fuerza cuidando de no presionar el lugar donde la criatura se desarrollaba.

Ya había visto lo que se avecinaba, y era inevitable.

-Lucy, sujétate fuerte.

Esas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío a la chica.

Y luego sintió un fuerte impacto a su espalda.

Habría caído del puente de no ser porque Natsu la tenía sujeta.

Pero al voltear la mirada…

-¡NATSU!-Exclamó alarmada al ver como su esposo había sido aplastado contra la pared de ladrillo por un auto.

-Lu…cy-Articuló con esfuerzo escupiendo sangre.-¿Es..tás bien? ¿El bebé…-Tosió de nuevo.- Está bien?

-¡Natsu! ¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí!-Se liberó del agarre del joven y se posicionó a su lado.-¡UNA AMBULANCIA!-Rogó al aire al borde de las lágrimas.-¡UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR!

El hombre dentro del automóvil también estaba inconsciente y no había nadie cerca.

Desesperada, Lucy trató de mover el auto con su propia fuerza.

Pero Natsu la detuvo al tomarla de la mano.

-No…lo…ha-hagas, puedes da-dañar al bebé.

-¡NATSU!-Gritó apretando su mano.- ¡NO TE FUERCES POR FAVOR!

-Sólo dime…Lucy-Siguió el desobediente entre gemidos de dolor.- ¿Tú y el bebé… están bien?

Las lágrimas de la rubia comenzaron a brotar.

-Si…

-Me-me alegro.-Natsu apretó un poco más la mano de Lucy.-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.-Tosió de nuevo.- Hierba mala… Nunca muere.

Sonrió de forma irónica y su agarre en la mano de Lucy se hizo más leve mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

-¡Natsu! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Si cierras los ojos juro que voy a odiarte!-Le dijo con desesperación apretando su mano.

Pero sus reclamos fueron en vano cuando los orbes verdes se cerraron y la mano del joven cayó inerte a su lado.

-¿Natsu? ¡¿NATSU?! ¡NO! ¡DESPIERTA!-Comenzó a sollozar sin parar.- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No me dejes sola! No nos dejes solos…

Cayó a su lado arrodillada y lloró sin control.

Habían pasado 6 años desde aquella tragedia.

Lucy miraba el lugar donde había pasado todo aquello.

Pero lo observaba de lejos, de frente, en un enorme campo verde con una casa del árbol y un columpio de neumático, atrás de ella una gran casa de madera y del lado opuesto, un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes pateaba un balón dentro de una portería.

El recuerdo la destrozaba y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

De repente algo la empujó por la parte interior de las rodillas haciéndola caer hacia atrás sobre un suave regazo.

-¡Eh, amargada! ¡Deja de recordar cosas tristes!-Le gritó un pelirrosa mientras le besaba el cuello y rodeaba su cintura.

Lucy rió acariciando los brazos que la abrazaban.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.-Dijo con voz suave.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡Hierba mala nunca muere!

-Y tú eres de las peores.

-¡Oye, Ryusei!-Gritó al pequeño rubio que volvió la mirada.-¡Una carrera! ¡Hay que ver si puedes superar a tu padre!

El pequeño de 5 años sonrió y corrió al lado de sus padres.

-¿Listo? ¡Hasta la casa del árbol!

-¡Listo papá!-Exclamó con emoción.

-¡Te daré ventaja contra el campeón! ¡Cargaré a tu mamá! ¡Y ya sabes lo pesada que es!

-¡Yo no soy pesada!-Protesto Lucy golpeando a Natsu en la cabeza.

Natsu la ignoró.

-¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!-Dijo Lucy.

El pequeño se echó a correr y cinco segundos después Natsu comenzó a empujar las ruedas de su silla con Lucy a bordo.

El campo era realmente extenso.

Lo sorprendente era que Natsu, además de alcanzar a su hijo, lo superó siendo el primero en tocar el tocón de la casa del árbol.

-¡El campeón sigue invicto!-Exclamó Natsu girando su silla con emoción.

El pequeño llego con las mejillas coloradas y el sudor adornando su frente.

Natsu revolvió su cabello con cariño.

-¡Tranquilo dragón! ¡Algún día podrás superarme!-Después añadió con malicia.- Al menos hasta que pueda volver a caminar. ¡Entonces si seré invencible!

Lucy, llena de ternura besó a Natsu de forma sorpresiva, sin importarle abochornar a su retoño.

-Ahí tienes tu premio, campeón.-Sonrió a Natsu.

El pelirrosa sonrió.

-¿Otra carrera?-Preguntó al aire.

Lucy le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba de sus piernas.

-Nop, es hora de cenar, así que vayan a lavarse las manos.

Después se dirigió al pequeño Dragneel.

-Y para ti…-Dijo mientras besaba su frente.- Premio de consolación.

-¡Hey! ¡Esos son míos!-Reclamó Natsu.

-Ya basta niños. Vamos a cenar.

Natsu resopló y entró por la puerta acompañado del pequeño Dragneel.

Lucy sonrió ante la escena.

Hierba mala nunca muere.

Pero llama ardiente nunca se rinde.

**OMG! Mi primer drama. **

**No me gusta escribir tragedias, pero esto me vino a la mente y no pude resistir escribirlo!**

**Que les pareció? Sirvo para el drama? O soy un asco? **

**Déjenme su opinión en los reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**¡Ya sé que no he actualizado LS&RR, pero es que perdí el archivo y tengo que escribirlo de cero! Va a tardar un poco más! Gomen!**

**Ya-nee!**

**Se despide Anika-chan!**

**°w°**


End file.
